


The Kanima's Master

by riddle_me_this



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddle_me_this/pseuds/riddle_me_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has taken control of the Kanima and things have become weirdly uncomplicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kanima's Master

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little side story to What Am I? that I have written for Lexiemon. It is set after Stiles becomes the Kanima's master.

Stiles had taken over possession of Jackson. What he meant by that was Jackson, being a Kanima, was now under Stiles’ command. Wait… It still sounded like Stiles was in some sort of BDSM relationship with Jackson. It all started when they were in the swimming pool with the Kanima, Matt and the wolf pack. They had defeated Matt easier than expected. Stiles had built up the courage and massacred Matt.

Okay maybe not massacred but definitely disposed of. Shortly after the killing incident, which would live with Stiles for the rest of his life, he had passed out falling right into Jackson’s naked body. Stiles was referred to the hospital for three weeks. He had badly injured his leg. And by badly injured he meant, had a dagger thrown into it at high speeds.

It had been stuck there for a few hours before he went all ape-shit and killed Matt. He had been released from the hospital and as of tomorrow he would be back at school. He didn’t really know how to react to that. Stiles had become the Kanima’s master. How was he supposed to turn up at school and pretend everything was okay? Was Jackson even going to remember anything?

Apparently he was wearing Stiles’ clothes when they took him to the hospital. Stiles pondered on that thought. Why had he come to the hospital with them? Why didn’t he go home? Stiles shook his head and slowly hobbled into his bedroom. His dad had been adamant about Stiles sleeping downstairs so he didn’t strain himself. But Stiles wasn’t incompetent.

Anyway the doctor told him he needed to exercise his muscles in his leg otherwise it could get worse. His dad had then tried to carry him up the stairs. Obviously Stiles got very frustrated and snapped. He felt bad of course and had instantly apologised afterwards but now his dad wasn’t pestering him and had allowed him to head upstairs to his room alone. Stiles needed some alone time. To think and feel and do normal teenage things that didn’t involve the supernatural.

*****

The evening went quicker then Stiles had hoped and before he knew it, it was morning. His dad had rushed off to work leaving a note of apology saying he couldn’t take him to school. Stiles thought to himself. He hadn’t considered anything about how he was getting to school. He had completely forgotten that very important piece of detail. He couldn’t drive and he couldn’t walk rendering him stuck.

He picked up his phone from the kitchen side and bounced it in his hand. Scott didn’t have a car, Lydia was probably already giving Allison a ride and he definitely didn’t want to get a ride with Derek. He continued to bounce the phone thinking of anyone else that could give him a lift. Just he was about to give up his finger hovering over the call button to Derek’s number a loud beeping sound came from the front of the house.

Stiles spun round on his feet and stared at the doorway. Who the hell was that? He limped cautiously and slowly towards the front door. He opened it slowly with fear gradually rising in his chest. Maybe it was Derek? Maybe he felt bad and was offering him a lift? Before he had called him? The door swung open and Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes. Sat in his shiny, silver Porsche was Jackson wearing a pair of very expensive sunglasses leaning against the window edge of the car.

Stiles stared in astonishment not entirely sure how to react. Jackson tilted his head forward and looked at Stiles over the top of his sunglasses. Maybe he felt bad? After all it was his fault the dagger ended up in his leg. Stiles hoped that was the answer because anything else would be weird.

“Don’t take too long otherwise we will be late to school.”

Jackson shouted across the front yard. Stiles’ eyes widened as he began to realise what Jackson was suggesting. Stiles didn’t really want to get into the car and take a ride with Jackson but he knew he had no other way of getting to school. He tried to bolt back into to the house and quickly grab his things but he had forgotten the whole reason he needed a lift.

His whole body shook with agony as he turned back into the house too quickly. He fell to his knees clutching tightly at his leg. Before Stiles could even say ‘ouch’ Jackson had jumped out of the car and grabbed Stiles under the arms lifting him up. Jackson practically dragged Stiles to the car gently placing him in the passenger seat. He then walked back up to the house going in.

A few moments later Jackson came back into view on the doorstep with Stiles’ bag flung onto his shoulder and the house key swinging on his finger. Jackson locked the front door and headed back towards the car. He chucked Stiles bag in the back, flinching slightly when it made a crash noise giving Stiles an apologetic look, and handed the house keys over to Stiles.

Stiles reached out and grabbed watching Jackson in shock horror still unsure whether this was a dream or not. Jackson turned the key in the ignition and started the car driving off slowly and with class.

*****

They reached the school in a matter of minutes driving up and parking near the front doors where all the cool kids parked. Stiles felt out of place and uncomfortable. Jackson looked over and smiled reassuring him that it was okay. He reached into the back and pulled out his back-pack and Stiles’. He flung them both onto his shoulder and got out of the car.

Stiles turned to the door shaking his head in denial and began to open the door. Jackson was there opening it for him holding out an arm for him to take. Stiles felt weird but he enjoyed the sudden attention. He took Jackson’s arm as Jackson pulled him gently out of the car and helped him to stand. With that Jackson closed the door with his bum and helped Stiles limp to class.

*****

Scott skidded into class a few minutes late. He looked around the room flustered and worried. He had been searching for Stiles for what felt like hours. Of course he had been hours as he was only twenty minutes late to class. He had stood outside his house freaking out when he didn’t answer the door or his phone. He had assumed when Stiles had answered the door he was still asleep so he called him but he didn’t answer at which point he became worried so he phoned his dad thinking maybe he gave him a lift to school but he had apparently left early without Stiles.

Of course then Scott began to freak out. He phoned everyone; Lydia, Allison even though she got a lift with Lydia and even Derek hoping maybe he had given him a lift to explain his disappearance. Scott had freaked out thinking that maybe he had been kidnapped or worse. Scott checked at the vets but he wasn’t there either. He hoped desperately that he was at school somehow miraculously getting there with no one else.

Scott looked round the class searching for Stiles. Stiles looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows in question. Scott relaxed almost falling to the floor. He quietly apologised to the teacher and headed to the desk behind Stiles. He slumped into his chair leaning forward so he could whisper to Stiles.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Scott questioned. He got his phone and began to text Stiles’ dad telling him he had found his son safe and sound at school. Stiles turned slightly originally to look at Scott but stopped half way when he caught eyes with Jackson. Jackson was staring at him from across the classroom. It was an evil glare like usual but a calming almost admiring glare. Stiles eyebrows furrowed even more as he began to squint at Jackson with confusion. Multiple questions were rushing through his head but he was cut off before he could ask or answer any.

“Stiles? Where were you?”

Stiles shook his head coming back into focus. He turned round to look at Scott.

“Jackson came to my house. He gave me a lift to school. I’ve been here the whole time.”

Scott leant back slightly frowning in response to Stiles’ statement. Jackson had given him a lift. He hadn’t considered phoning Jackson mainly because he knew Jackson hated Stiles and there was no way he would do something nice for him. Obviously Scott was wrong to assume that. Stiles looked back to the front of the class catching a glimpse of Jackson as he turned his head.

Scott shook his head completely unsure how to comprehend that Stiles and Jackson were alone together. That Jackson had done something nice for Stiles. It was strange. Scott looked over at Jackson. Jackson was looking towards the front of the class with his usual bored expression. Scott frowned. That self-centred rich boy had done something nice for someone else.

Maybe it had something to do with Stiles being the Kanima’s master now. Scott looked back at Stiles millions of questions forming in his head. He looked down at his desk and started to make notes for the lesson.

*****

Stiles limped into the canteen. Majority of the school had been staring at him all day. He had an old fashioned walking stick in his left hand leaning against it. He hadn’t brought it with him but had borrowed it from drama early this day. Well he hadn’t borrowed it Jackson had coming up to him limping from first period to second and shoved it into his chest saying something about it helping him walk.

Stiles didn’t question it just took the cane and limped away. He was now starving and fed up with the questioning stares. He wanted to shout at the top of his voice why he was limping so that they would stop staring but he knew that it would probably make them stare more. Stiles sighed loudly leaning his whole weight on to the cane.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

Jackson’s voice came up from behind Stiles. He had leant into him whispering loudly into his ear. Stiles jumped in surprise. Jackson caught him preventing him from causing any pain to himself. Stiles looked up at Jackson. He was rested perfectly in Jackson’s arms pressed firmly up against his chest. He could feel him breathing. The student body turned and stared.

This gave them more to whisper about. Stiles pushed Jackson away feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. This was getting a little weird. Jackson wasn’t like this with Matt. Was it something to do with him?

“Um… Shall we take a seat?”

Scott questioned from beside Stiles. He felt like a third wheeler. Third wheeling an awkward moment. He didn’t mind being the third wheel seeing as Stiles was drawing a lot of attention to himself and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to be pressed up against Jackson anytime soon. Stiles coughed loudly and limped after Scott to a table. Stiles took a seat relaxing his body as he rested the cane on the end of the table. Scott looked at him, his features twitching slightly as if he were holding back from saying something.

“Just say it.”

Stiles angrily spat with his eyes closed. He stretched his next and slumped his shoulders. Scott shifted on the spot awkwardly.

“We still need to go up and get food.”

Stiles sighed dramatically. He had completely forgotten food. He looked at his leg and then at the distance from the table to the canteen top. He was considering skipping lunch to avoid the travel to the canteen. Stiles looked back up at Scott. Scott sighed understanding what Stiles was trying to imply. Suddenly a tray was lightly slide in front of Stiles. He looked at it in astonishment.

It had all the foods he would have gladly gone to get if he could walk with no pain. Stiles picked up an apple and bit into it with pure satisfaction. Scott furrowed his eyebrows looking up to the end of the table. Jackson stood there considering whether he should sit with them or not. Scott frowned, a growl forming in his throat as Jackson moved closer to them.

Stiles looked at Scott then round to Jackson. He smiled at Jackson nodding his head in appreciation. Jackson moved along the table towards them ignoring Scott’s growling and took a seat next to Stiles smiling with glee and admiration. Scott stormed off towards the canteen angrily.

*****

The same thing happened for weeks day after day. Jackson spent all his time with Stiles. Morning, school day, evening, weekends and more. Scott was beginning to worry that something was wrong but every time he got worried he catch a glimpse of Stiles smiling happier more than ever. Even if Jackson was weirding him out, being uncomfortably nice and so on if it made Stiles happy he didn’t mind.

Stiles was walking a lot better now and no longer needed the cane. He still had a limp every now and then and sometimes had a tinge of pain he was better. Scott watched him closely. He had to make sure nothing happened to him but a part of him knew he was safe seeing as he was now the Master of the Kanima.

Stiles had told Scott to go home after school on the Wednesday. He understood why Scott was being so protective. Jackson had become attached to Stiles and he was the one that had injured Stiles in the first place. Stiles tried to calm him down when he told him he was staying after school with Jackson. Stiles needed to go to the library for research reasons and Jackson had argued that he was coming as well.

Stiles knew it was only because Jackson was the Kanima and Stiles was the master but he enjoyed Jackson’s company so pretended that wasn’t the reason. Scott had fought against Stiles but after a long convoluted conversation Scott finally gave up and had headed to the vets for work. Stiles walked down the corridors towards the library expecting to see Jackson there waiting.

He turned a right corner and was just about to pass the janitor’s closest. Suddenly the door slammed open and an arm reached out and grabbed Stiles. The hand wrapped around Stiles’ mouth pushing him against the wall of the closet. The door closed and Stiles was shrouded in darkness. Stiles fought against the body pressed against him trying to escape but they were strong. The person pressed harder against Stiles and leaned in towards his ear. Stiles flinched away afraid and worried of what was going to happen.

“Don’t scream.”

The voice spoke. Stiles opened his eyes in shock. It was Jackson. Why had Jackson dragged him into the janitor’s closet? Jackson moved his arm away from Stiles’ mouth but he didn’t move his body away. He was still pressed firmly against Stiles pressing him up against the wall. Was something going on? Was the school in danger? Were they in danger?

“We’re not in danger.”

Jackson spoke as if reading Stiles’ mind. Stiles frowned unsure how he was supposed to react to that. He shuffled slightly under Jackson’s pressure. He wasn’t uncomfortable to say but he was so sure about the darkness. Suddenly Jackson leaned further into Stiles and began to kiss him softly upon his neck. Stiles couldn’t but let out a quiet groan. He clasped his hand over his mouth trying to hold himself together as Jackson moved down his neck and back up again.

Jackson lifted his hand and moved Stiles’ hand away. He started kissing him passionately but softly upon the lips. Stiles started to kiss back moving slowly against Jackson’s kisses. This was crazy but he didn’t not enjoy it.

****

A long time had passed. Stiles wasn’t sure how long they had been making out in the closet but he didn’t mind. He was sat on his bed day dreaming about the moment continuously over and over in his head. He smiled dorkishly to himself as he remembered every moment. He remembered Jackson’s lips against his body and his lips. Their quiet groans of pleasure and so on. It was hard not to be happy when thinking about it.

*****

 School started as usual except something was different. Jackson and Stiles weren’t anywhere to be seen. Scott wanted to worry about it but Stiles had texted him saying that he didn’t need to worry. Stiles was somewhere but Scott didn’t have a clue. In all truth Stiles was pressed up against Jackson in the janitor’s closet kissing him passionately in the dark.

But Scott didn’t know or need to know about that. Stiles giggled slightly as he kissed Jackson on the lips smirking with pure joy. Jackson grabbed Stiles by the hips and pulled him closer. This was the life. Nothing could possibly go bad now. Of course they didn’t know that for sure.


End file.
